


Yellow Rubber Bands

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Fluff, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: The most popular girl in your school had three best friends and a yellow band around her wrist everyday. Rumor has it that she’ll only take it off to give to someone that she has an interest in. Today, she slips it off of her wrist onto yours.





	Yellow Rubber Bands

**Author's Note:**

> -Admin Bee

Kim Jisoo was the most beautiful girl you’d ever met. If there was such thing as an implemented caste ranking in high school, she was the top of the pyramid, and rightfully so: smart, funny, and kind all wrapped into one girl who stopped to help freshmen find their classrooms and had the voice of an angel.

You, on the other hand, faded back into the crowd. It was your own choice, you’d never been one to seek out popularity or validation from your peers when their opinions were insignificant. It felt silly giving power to a bunch of teenagers who were exactly like you, just deemed “cooler” by the clothes they wore or if they did drugs.

That being said, Jisoo was the only exception. You’d met in your sophomore year, a year of renewed confidence because your class was no longer the babies of the school. She was a transfer student, and as the movies go, being a fresh face gained her instant popularity among your peers. Yet, she never faltered in her stride and continued to treat everyone with the same amount of kindness and respect as she had on her first day of class. Maybe that’s why you fell in love with her in the first place.

She sat next to you in class and when you first met, she introduced herself. You were taken aback, figuring that by how much you heard her name around the hallways already that she’d just expect you to know it already. She would continue to surprise you from that point on, like when she noticed you were struggling on a question and helped you unprompted or how one instance of sharing a snack because your stomach was growling turned into impromptu breakfast at your desk every day. She was unpredictable; she was a breath of fresh air; she was perfect.

She was also really really out of your league.

It was no surprise that Jisoo received confessions. From her popularity alone, it was basically expected. You didn’t even blink an eye when she came into class with flowers, or food, or even giant stuffed animals. But when she started wearing the yellow rubber band around her wrist, even you couldn’t help but become curious.

The rumors ran rampant. Something about how the main character on a popular drama wore a ribbon around her pinky, and in the finale, she took it off and gave it to the male love interest in an act of passionate romance. It was the trope you’d spend hours laughing at with Jisoo whenever she came over to your house to hang out. You’d asked her about it once when you were sitting together on the couch and she’d wrinkled her nose in amusement, her eyes twinkling despite how the setting sun cast shadows across the living room.

“Oh, are you jealous?”

You’d spluttered an excuse that left your cheeks burning and her laugh ringing through the space.

“It’s nothing special,” she mused, gazing down at the band around her arm. Her dark eyelashes fluttered against the curve of her pale cheek and you were positive you could have sat there for days, watching her sparkle in the rays of sun filtering in from the curtained window behind her. She looked up and met your eye for a moment, holding you captive in your stare until you had to look away. Her soft laugh broke the settled silence and then she was reaching for the remote to start the next episode of the drama you’d been watching together. And when she reached over and took your hand, you couldn’t help but notice the rough material of the hair tie against your own wrist.

In all the years you’d known Jisoo, she’d never given the rubber band to someone else. That is, until today.

When you arrived to class, someone was standing next to your shared desk and talking to Jisoo. He had a CD in his hands and a hopeful smile on his face. Jisoo just looked uncomfortable. When you entered the doorway her eyes seemed to naturally land on you and relief washed over his face.

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung, you’re very sweet, but I like someone else.”

You both anticipated the dejected look that followed, succeeded by a small bow and an apology before Jinyoung trudged over to his desk.

“A CD, that’s unique.”

“Well, ya know,” Jisoo shrugged, sliding the case into her backpack, “at least it’s no longer flowers.”

Somewhere in the middle of junior year, someone had suggested getting creative with confession items, believing that Jisoo’s affection could be won over with unique gifts. You were thinking back on an instance where someone had presented her with a vacation to Spain when you felt Jisoo’s lithe fingers tugging on your wrist.

“What are you-” the words died in your throat when you watched her slide the yellow band off of her wrist and onto yours. She sat back and gave you a small smile, rubbing her fingers along the red indention on her wrist. The whole class had fallen silent, watching the two of you to see what your reaction would be, probably wondering who you were in the meantime. Before you could respond, as if you had a response, the teacher walked into the room and class began. The question on your mind was the same as everyone else’s: why had Jisoo given you the band?

With a final huff of strength, you pushed open the door to the roof. After class ended, Jisoo had told you to meet her on the roof during lunch, giving you a wink before rushing out of class to meet up with her three best friends. The classmates who’d bore witness to the exchange ran out to tell their friends and you already knew you were going to turn heads in the hall.

Jisoo stood with her hands braced against the railing, the light breeze gently lifting her long hair off of her shoulder. She turned slightly at the sound of the door but remained facing forward until you came up beside her, mirroring her position on the rail.

“So…”

“So?”

“This.” You rose your wrist into view but she didn’t look over.

“What about it?”

“Did you mean to give it to me?”

“I’d imagine accidentally slipping you a hair band would be difficult.”

“You know what I mean.”

She shrugs, “If you believe in the rumors.”

Turning so your back rested against the rail, you stared at her side profile, “Are you really ready to tell everyone?”

“God, yes,” she sighs, “I’m tired of all of these confessions.”

“I think you’re doing this backward.” You giggled, hiding your growing smile behind your palm.

“Really?”

“Yeah, typically you confess, give me the band, and then we’d date. Not the other way around.”

“I already confessed to you over a year ago, wasn’t that enough?” she finally turned towards you, already sporting a warm smile.

“You’re lucky we’re already dating or that would have been rude.” You both fell into a fit of giggles, Jisoo reaching forward and pulling you into a tight embrace. Her hair tickled your nose as you rested your cheek against her shoulder, doubts starting to swim around your mind, “hey, Jisoo?”

“Yeah?”

“What if… well, what if we- what if when- what if we-”

She leaned back and took your face into her hands. You had no choice but to stare back into her eyes.

“Stop with your ‘what ifs.’ I won’t let anything happen to us. If anyone tries to start shit, the girls have our backs.”

“Jisoo, you can’t make your friends fight off homophobes.”

“Actually,” she released your face and trailed her fingertips down your arms until she reached your hands, “Lisa suggested it first.”

A slight tug on your skin made you look down to see her finger wrapped in the yellow band that now sat comfortably around your wrist, “Can I ask, why a yellow rubber band? Was it significant in any way?”

“Well,” she paused and you prompted her forward with a nudge, “it’s actually Jennie’s and I never gave it back.”

“All that for a stolen hairband?”

“All that, and I may have been trying to use it to talk to you.”

You giggled again, pulling her towards the door back into the school once the bell rang, “Well, it worked didn’t it?”

Jisoo easily followed after you, keeping her finger wrapped around the band that had brought you together.

“You know what I never noticed before?”

“What?”

“Yellow is a really good color on you.”


End file.
